Durex
by Tatsmobs
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang HunKai dan Durex (?) WARNING!HUNKAI!YAOI!RATEM!MESUM!HUNKAI!KRISYEOL!DLDR!RnR!TYPO BERTEBARAN! Ramaikan IG saya @gitaliasna Bisa Request FF bila ingin,pc saya di LINE @gita gls CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Durex_**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Rate :**

 _ **M**_

 **HUNKAI ! HUN!SEME KAI!UKE YAOI! DLDR !**

 **RnR!**

Jongin menatap kearah jendela kamar sambil memperhatikan air hujan yang turun deras diluar sana. Hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran milik pujaan hati dengan bagian bawah yang tidak memakai apapun Jongin tidak merasa terganggu, tetap bertahan pada posisi menungging nya di depan jendela. "Sehun." Jongin memanggil Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya dari jendela.

"Ya ?" Sehun memperhatikan pujaan hatinya yang menungging sambil melepas celana jeans hitamnya,setelah terlepas laki-laki tampan berkulit pucat itu menghampiri kekasihnya. "Kau tak merindukan ku ?"

"Hihihi, Sehun.." Jongin tertawa imut merasakan Sehun yang menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari jendela,lalu menggendong dirinya layaknya karung. Lalu kemudian, menghempaskan dirinya pelan ke atas empuknya Kasur.

Sehun tersenyum lembut menatap wajah manis nan imut kekasih Seksi tan nya. Sehun menatap surai halus kekasihnya yang berwarna abu-abu, 'dia benar-benar mewarnai nya sama persis seperti rambut ku' Sehun bergumam dalam hati sambil mengusap lembut pipi tembam Jongin yang halus seperti bayi.

Jongin tersenyum lucu sambil membuka kancing kemeja nya dengan gerakan pelan, memperhatikan Sehun yang sibuk menciumi leher dan telinga nya. "Sehun jangan membuat tanda, nanti Chanyeol _hyung_ marah."

"Baiklah." Ucap Sehun singkat,masih betah menciumi leher kekasihnya tanpa memberi tanda. Kalau memberi tanda dan ketahuan kakak laki-laki manis Jongin –Chanyeol- bisa habis Sehun, Sehun masih sayang nyawa, masih ingin menikah dan mewujudkan impian terbesarnya. Bercinta bersama kekasih seksi nya sepanjang malam, membiarkan penis besarnya berada didalam Lubang berkerut merah muda milik kekasihnya dan memuntahkan banyak Sperma hingga tak dapat tertampung.

Jongin bangkit dari rebahan nya,lalu melepas kemeja nya dan melemparnya asal. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum kegirangan merasakan jilatan daging tak bertulang milik Sehun yang menjilati pundaknya.

"Pekerjaan nya sudah selesai?" Jongin memainkan helai rambut Sehun, memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang menjilat dan sesekali menyesap puting mungil menggemaskan nya dengan lahap. "Hei! Jangan terlalu kencang, putingku tak akan lari." Jongin tertawa geli.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatan nya, lalu menatap Jongin. "Perkerjaan ku selesai lebih cepat. Jadi, jangan banyak bertanya karena aku sedang sibuk."

"HaHaHa! Baiklah."

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat mendengar tawa menggemaskan Kekasih nya. "Kita lanjutkan."

Sehun menggigit gemas puting Jongin, sedang puting yang satu nya ditarik-tarik gemas oleh jemari panjang milik Sehun. Jongin meremas helai Sehun, kini lebih kencang dan bergairah. Titik sensitif Jongin itu di puting, Sehun hafal betul karena mereka bukan 1-2 kali melakukan kegiatan seperti ini.

"Sehun, dimana _Durex_ yang kau katakan kepadaku lewat telepon waktu itu?" Jongin mengamati Celana jeans hitam Sehun yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dekat kasur nya.

"Disaku." Ucap Sehun singkat, dia sedang asyik menciumi ketiak bersih tanpa bulu milik Jongin yang beraroma cokelat (?). Serius, ketiak Jongin benar-benar beraroma Cokelat!

Jongin menarik rambut Sehun hingga Laki-laki itu melihat dirinya . "Ambil, ingin lihat." Jongin memerintah dengan tatapan Puppy andalan nya, dia belajar dari ViVi dan Monggu anak anjing yang baru mereka adopsi lima bulan yang lalu.

"Sebentar, aku ingin menggigit ketiak mu dulu." Sehun melepaskan jemari lentik Jongin dari helai rambutnya, lalu mendekat kearah Ketiak wangi Jongin bermaksud ingin mencium lagi, sebelum-

"Tidak, ambil dulu." Jongin merapatkan kedua lengan nya, hingga ketiak nya tertutup.

"Nanti aku ambil."

"Sekarang !" Pekik Jongin lucu.

"Iya, nanti."

"Tidak jadi, kalau tidak diambil tidak usah jadi."

Sehun mendengus menatap Jongin yang menatapnya polos. "Ribet sekali, hanya ingin bercinta." Sehun turun dari kasur lalu melangkah ke celana nya, merogoh saku nya dan mencari-cari benda yang diinginkan kekasihnya.

Jongin menatap Sehun, matanya sesekali menatap kearah penis setengah tegang milik Sehun. Besar dan panjang, itu yang Jongin hafal bila penis itu sudah tegang dengan sempurna. Penis Sehun putih bersih, kepala penisnya berwarna merah muda berbentuk jamur, ada rambut-rambut halus yang rapih, dan bila penisnya sudah tegang maksimal akan muncul urat-urat yang membuat penis itu tampak gagah. Ah, Melihat Penis Sehun membuat penis mungil Jongin menegang dan Hole nya berkedut senang.

Jongin asyik dengan pemikiran nya sendiri, saat Sehun sudah meletakkan celana nya kembali. "Seperti nya aku menjatuhkan nya."

"Hah? Apa?" Jongin menatap Sehun bingung.

"Aku menjatuhkan nya, sepertinya." Sehun naik keatas kasur dan kembali menindih Tubuh mungil Jongin.

Jongin merengut. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak tahu. Sudahlah, nanti akan ku beli lagi."

"Aku ingin mencoba _Durex_ yang kau katakan itu."

"Hei! Semua kondom sama saja. Fungsi nya menampung Sperma." Sehun menatap Jongin jengkel, yang ditatap malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kan tetap saja."

"Sudahlah, bisa kita lanjut?" Sehun memberikan kode pada Jongin dengan cara menatap Penis miliknya dan milik Jongin, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kondom rasa _strawberry_."

"Aku sedang tidak bawa kondom. Sudahlah kali ini kita bermain tanpa pengaman, saat klimaks akan ku keluarkan diluar. Didada atau diwajah mu kelihatan nya menarik, iya kan?" Sehun tersenyum mesum menatap Jongin yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak mau. Ingin kondom rasa _strawberry_." Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang mengocok Penis nya sendiri. Mungkin, bermaksud membuat benda besar itu tegang.

"Iya, besok aku beli."

"Tidak jadi deh. Sudah tidak mood." Jongin mendorong Sehun pelan, lalu turun dari kasur dan mengenakan kemeja nya kembali dengan terburu-buru.

"YATUHAN! JONGIN! SAYANG!" Sehun berteriak menatap Jongin yang keluar kamar dengan menghentak-hentak kan kakinya, Jongin ngambek.

TBC/END?

Dateng lagi,bawa ff lagi yang lain gatau dh gimana...

Kkk~, makasih buat review titit series nya ^^

Lumayan itu, yang ini juga review yah? Kalo kalian suka pasti dilanjut (gatau kapan tapi)

RnR.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Durex_**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Rate :**

 _ **M**_

 **HUNKAI ! HUN!SEME KAI!UKE YAOI! DLDR ! KRISYEOL!**

 **RnR!**

 **GAJELAS!TYPO!ANEH!ABAL!AMATIR!GASUKA PERGI SONO!**

"chanyeol _hyung_ , berhenti mengulum penis besar Yifan Ge." Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengulum penis Yifan –kekasihnya- dengan nikmat. "Buatkan aku makanan, aku lapar."

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara adik manis nya langsung melepaskan kuluman nya, menghasilkan gerutuan kesal dari Yifan. " _Jongie_ , kau lapar ?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata bulatnya, tangan lentiknya masih menggenggam Penis Yifan dan sesekali mengocoknya pelan.

Jongin menggangguk lucu menatap Tangan Chanyeol yang mengocok Penis Yifan. " _Hyung_ \- "

"Sayang, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini kepadaku." Ucapan Jongin terpotong saat Sehun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan kearahnya sambil memakai celana jeans hitamnya.

"Kau Bajingan hari ini, aku jadi tidak mood bercinta." Jongin menatap Sehun malas, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol yang sudah kembali mengulum penis Yifan, Yifan yang penisnya dikulum kembali langsung memasang wajah keenakan bercampur tersiksa. "Chan _hyung_ , aku ingin makan bukan ingin melihatmu mengulum penis kekasihmu."

"Ah ! Jong, jangan mengganggu _hyung_ mu! Dia sedang sibuk. Sehun pandai memasak, suruh saja dia _Aahhh_!" Yifan menatap Jongin kesal, lalu kembali memasang wajah keenakan saat dirasanya Chanyeol mengorek-ngorek lubang diujung penisnya dengan lidah lihai milik Chanyeol.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Sehun, menatap Sehun dengan mata puppy nya. "Sehunnie~"

"Oh, urusan kita belum selesai." Sehun duduk disamping Jongin yang sedang duduk manis di Sofa. "Kau sudah menggagalkan Sesi Bercinta kita yang pasti akan sangat panas dan sekarang menyuruhku memasakan mu makanan. Heuh, enak saja." Sehun menatap Jongin malas.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku mau saat kau memintaku menanggalkan semua pakaian ku dan mengangkang mempertontonkan _Hole_ indah ku untuk Penis Sialan mu yang besar itu." Jongin menarik helai rambut Sehun kencang. "Tapi, aku memintamu memasakan ku makanan, kau tidak mau." Lalu menggerak-gerakan kepala Sehun brutal.

Sehun menarik kepalanya, lalu menatap Jongin dengan wajah mengeryit menahan sakit. "Kau! Sudah binal kasar pula." Sehun menyentil kening Jongin, Jongin yang kening nya disentil langsung mengacungkan jari tengah nya sambil mengumpatkan kata ' _fuck_ '.

"Minggir! Aku ingin membuat makanan ku sendiri, percuma menyuruh manusia mesum tak punya pikiran sepertimu." Jongin mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, agak kesusahan karena kedua paha nya ditindih oleh kedua kaki panjang Sehun. "Lebih baik aku mengisi perutku dengan makanan daripada dengan Sperma mu yang rasanya aneh."

"Ya! Berhenti menjambaki rambutku! Kau mau kepalaku botak, kau mau punya pacar kepalanya botak?!" Sehun menatap Jongin kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dijambak lagi oleh Jongin dengan brutal.

"EKHEM!" Yifan berdeham keras setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun, Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sinis yang lucu tangan nya sibuk mengelap Bibir merah membengkaknya dari sisa-sisa Sperma Yifan yang menempel disekitar bibirnya. "Aku botak, masalah?"

"Rasakan!" Jongin berucap kesal, menatap Sehun yang menatap Yifan dan Chanyeol takut-takut. "Marahi saja, aku tidak akan membela. Awas!" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, menyentak kedua kaki Sehun dengan kasar.

"JONGIN! KITA BELUM SELESAI!" Sehun bangkit sambil memanggil Jongin yang melangkah menuju dapur.

Jongin cekikikan lucu mendengar suara teriakan Sehun yang memanggilnya. "TIDAK DENGAR!" Jongin balas teriak.

"Yak ! KALIAN BERHENTI BERTERIAK!" Chanyeol menatap Sehun jengkel. "Yifan, ayo pindah kekamar."

"Oke." Sahut Yifan singkat.

"Tuhan, Jongin aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Penis ku masih tegang." Sehun merebahkan dirinya di lantai Yang dilapisi permadani. "Berikan dia Kuluman mematikan mu."

"AKU MALAS !" Teriak Jongin dari arah dapur.

Sehun mengusap Penis tegangnya yang tersembunyi dibalik celana. "Hei, ini menyakitkan."

"MASA BODO."

Hening.

Sehun asyik dengan dirinya sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit rumah Jongin, tangannya masih berada diatas penisnya yang sudah agak setengah tegang. Tidak menyadari Jongin yang sudah selesai memasak dan berjalan kearah Sofa yang ada disamping tubuhnya.

"Minggir, ingin ku injak ya?" Jongin berucap jengkel, kaki nya menendang-nendang kaki Sehun yang memang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Manislah sedikit, Jong. Kau ini, hanya manis saat bercinta." Sehun berucap pelan,tatapan nya masih tertuju pada langit-langit. " _Ha_.. _Ha_.. _Ha_ lucu sekali." Sehun tertawa terpaksa.

"Jangan mengeluh, aku saja tidak mengeluh dengan sifat mesum mu." Jongin duduk di sofa,mengaduk-aduk mie instan yang diseduhnya, meniupnya lalu menyantapnya pelan-pelan. Sok anggun, disini ada Sehun.

"Itu beda, tahu." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan wajah kesal yang lucu, Jongin cekikikan melihat wajah kesal Sehun.

" _Oh my god_! Pacar ku manis sekali bila sedang kesal, mulai besok aku jadi _Seme_." Canda Jongin dengan wajah dibuat-buat sok serius.

"Bermimpilah, penis mungil ingin jadi _Seme_."

"Yak! Bodoh!" Jongin menendang kepala Sehun pelan, wajah nya merah padam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dia malu, bagaimanapun dia laki-laki kalau sudah diledeki tentang ukuran kelamin pasti akan kesal.

"Hey! Kepala ku berharga tau! Lagian mana ada _Seme_ penisnya kecil, aku benar kan? Coba beritahu aku ada yang salah tidak?!" Kesal Sehun.

"Bodoh."

"Jong, nikah yuk?"

"Nikah kau bilang?! Memang kau pikir Nikah itu seperti memasukan penis kedalam _Hole_ melar?!"

"Hah ?" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung.

"Memang kau punya apa? Aku tau kau anak konglomerat, bisa memiliki apa saja dengan hanya meminta. Tapi, itukan punya Orangtua mu bukan dirimu. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu tapi hidup dari uang Orangtua mu, malu." Ucap Jongin panjang lebar, tangan nya asyik mengaduk-aduk mie instan nya. Nafsu makan nya hilang setelah Sehun berucap begitu.

"Aku bisa bekerja!" Ucap Sehun cepat sambil bangkit dan duduk disamping Jongin, menatap Jongin dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Yasudah, bekerja dulu sana. Lalu bila sudah ada hasilnya dibelikan Apartemen atau rumah dan juga kendaraan, setelah itu datang padaku dan lamar aku dengan cincin yang juga kau beli dari hasil mu bekerja."

"Aku sudah punya apartemen dan kendaraan."

"Bukan punyamu, punya orangtuamu. Contoh Yifan _Ge_ , dia bekerja keras diperusahaan oranglain padahal Orangtua nya dari kalangan atas dan memiliki perusahaan sendiri dan lebih maju pula. Hasil dia bekerja dia tabung sebagian dan yang sebagian nya lagi dia simpan di Chanyeol _hyung_ untuk biaya mereka

Menikah tahun depan." Jongin meletakkan mie nya dimeja yang terletak tepat disamping dirinya duduk.

"Jadi, kau mau aku bekerja diperusahaan oranglain?" Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin, menciumi wajah kekasih imutnya berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak memaksa mu bekeja diperusahaan oranglain, diperusahaan orangtua mu juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi mulai dari nol." Jongin tersenyum lembut menatap Sehun.

"Setelah itu kita menikah?" Sehun tersenyum senang, Jongin memasang wajah bosan.

"Terserah" ucap Jongin singkat.

"Baiklah!"

Hening.

"Jadi…"

"Apa?"

"Bisa kita bercinta? Penisku setengah tegang tadinya,karena mencium aroma tubuhmu jadi tegang lagi. Hanya 1 ronde, setelah itu sudah. Bagaimana?"

"AKAN KUPOTONG PENISMU!"

"TIDAK JONGIN!JANGAN!"

 **BRAK!**

 **BRUK!**

 **PRANG!**

 **GUK GUK GUK!**

 **MEONGG!**

"JONGIN! JANGAN BERISIK! MENJAUH DARI KUCINGKU KALIAN DUA KEPARAT!"

"MAAF CHANYEOL _HYUNG_! SEHUN KEMARI KAU!"

TBC/END?

Kecewa kah? Yah gada NC ^^

Mungkin NC nya nanti ^^

Ini ff ketiga aku yg rate M kayanya

Dan ini yang menurutku bagus ^^

Alurnya memang gak jelas,karena aku ikutin otakku aja ^^

Ada yang bingung? Bisa tanya-tanya saya ^^

Terima kasih sudah Review ^^

RnR!


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin merogoh saku mantel _Maroon_ nya, bermaksud mengambil ponselnya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah cantiknya yang menggemaskan. " _Fuck!_ Ini dingin! Kalau bukan karena kekasih ku yang sedang sakit merengek ingin dijenguk, aku tidak akan mau keluar!"

Jongin mengaktifkan ponselnya, lalu mengetik pesan dan dikirim sesegera mungkin kepada kekasih Pucatnya. "Oh! Dia pasti sedang enak-enakan dibawah selimut hangat, aku pastikan besok-besok dia akan merasakan ini." Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar. Dingin, Jongin kedinginan.

 **Durex**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **D.O Kyungsoo**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate :**

 ** _M_**

 ** _HUNKAI! HUN!SEME KAI!UKE_**

 ** _KRISYEOL! KRIS!SEME CHANYEOL!UKE_**

 ** _YAOI!GAJE!ABAL!GASUKA PERGI!_**

 ** _DLDR!BL!_**

 ** _MAAF TYPO BERTEBARAN!_**

 ** _NC DIKIT!_**

 ** _RnR_**

" _9,4,7..._ Ah! Aku lupa!" Pekik Jongin, sambil menatap tombol-tombol berangka pintu apartemen milik Sehun. "Oke! Kita coba lagi."

" _9,4,8,8,0,1_ " Jongin menyebutkan kombinasi angka dari bibirnya dengan agak sedikit ragu.

TIT!

"Ah! Kebuka!" Jongin memekik senang, lalu membuka pintu berwarna putih gading didepan nya dengan riang. "SEHUN! Aku sudah datang!"

 _Ceklek..._

Jongin mengalihkan perhatian nya pada sebuah pintu kamar, menatap bingung dan langsung mengangguk mengerti saat melihat orang yang keluar dari kamar tersebut. "Baekhyun." Ucapnya lirih.

"Soo, jangan main lagi dengan teman-teman mu. Pulang!" Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman nya pada selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya. "Aku tidak mau mendengar ibumu atau kakakmu mengadu padaku kau pulang pagi lagi."

"Iya aku pulang, jangan bawel." Ucap Kyungsoo datar sambil membetulkan resleting celananya. "Yang tadi itu hebat, kamu tahu." Kyungsoo tersenyum nakal menatap Baekhyun yang tersipu malu.

"Kau, sana pulang!" Baekhyun memukul dada bidang Kyungsoo dengan manja, Kyungsoo menangkap tangan Baekhyun dan menciuminya. "Sayang, sudah."

Jongin mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya polos, menatap pemandangan romantis didepan nya dengan kepala miring dikedua pipinya ada semburat merah tipis.

"Hey, kau bertingkah seperti itu. Bisakah kita kembali kekamar mu dan mengulang kegiatan 10 menit yang lalu?" Kyungsoo menggigit-gigit gemas jemari lentik milik Baekhyun. "Kau mendesah, aku diatasmu, menggenjot _Hole_ mu, aku mengulum putingmu-"

"Ah! Bisakah kalian membahasnya didalam kamar ?" Ucap Jongin cepat, memotong kalimat kotor milik Kyungsoo yang membuatnya sedikit 'gatal'.

"Jongie _Hyung_!" Pekik Baekhyun semangat.

"H...Hai Baeki?" Jongin tersenyum canggung, matanya menangkap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya datar. ' _Pasti dia kesal padaku, karena mengganggu nya.'_

"Aku tidak melihat, _Hyung_ baru datang?" Baekhyn tersenyum ramah, membalikan badan memasuki kamar.

"Ya!" Ucap Jongin sedikit berteriak, agar terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang masuk kedalam kamar. "Sebenarnya sebelum kau membuka pintu kamarmu."

"Oh! Benarkah?! Ah, maaf ya?" Baekhyun keluar kamar dengan sweater abu-abu yang kebesaran ditubuhnya. "Kyungsoo memang suka berbicara seperti itu." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah mengantuk.

"Sepertinya aku akan menginap disini lagi, aku ingin masuk." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hei! Tadi kamu sudah berjanji ingin pulang." Baekhyun merengut. "Soo! Sayang!" Panggil Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang masuk lagi kedalam kamarnya.

"Aku ngantuk! Aku tidur disini saja!" Kyungsoo berucap sambil berteriak.

"Baek, kau lihat Sehun?"

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, lalu menunjuk pintu disebelah kamarnya dengan dagunya. "Dia sedang demam, pasti dikamarnya. Tidak menjawab ya waktu dipanggil? Kelihatan nya tidur."

"Begitu ya? Aku kedalam kamarnya, deh." Jongin tersenyum, lalu membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan masuk.

Saat masuk yang pertama dilihat oleh matanya adalah Sehun yang tertidur diatas ranjangnya dengan posisi tengkurap, hanya memakai boxer ketat berwarna hitam tanpa atasan alias bertelanjang dada.

"Bagaimana tidak sakit, tidur saja tidak pakai baju." Ucap Jongin berbisik, berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang Sehun.

Jongin melepas sepatu kets nya, menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas ranjang lalu merangkak. "Sehun, bangun." Jongin setengah menungging, memeluk tubuh Sehun yang hangat. "Sehun, bangun." Ulang Jongin.

"Baekhyun, berhenti mengusik." Ucap Sehun ngelantur masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku Jongin, bodoh." Bisik Jongin ditelinga Sehun.

"Jongin!" Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Jongin terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sehun. "Kenapa kaget?"

"Ah! Kapan kau datang?" Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu menatap Jongin yang sudah merubah posisi menjadi tiduran dikasurnya.

"Barusan. Kekasih Baekhyun datang ya?"

"Iya, menginap dari semalam. Katanya kemarin hari jadi mereka, mereka bercinta semalaman." Sehun menggaruk dada bidangnya, lalu duduk menyender pada dinding dibelakangnya.

"Darimana tahu?" Jongin memicingkan matanya. "Mengintip?!"

"Tidak!" Ucap Sehun cepat. "Suara Baekhyun kan kencang, desahan nya apalagi."

"Oh."

"Dengan siapa kesini?" Sehun merangkak kearah Jongin, mencium bibir kekasih manisnya dengan lembut dan singkat. "Bibirmu dingin sekali."

"Sendiri." Jawab Jongin singkat, jemarinya sibuk meraba-raba perut berAbs milik Sehun.

"Jangan mencubit!" Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang berbinar karena melihat Abs miliknya dengan nada peringatan.

"Aku tidak mencubit!" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap Sehun sebal. "Kau sering mencubit putingku, aku tidak marah"

"Karena itu titik sensitifmu." Sehun berucap dengan nada malas. "Atau mungkin kau masokis." lalu tersenyum jahil.

Jongin bangkit dari rebahan nya, lalu menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata melotot lucu. "Aku pukul kau!" Ancam nya.

"Kau pukul, ku bobol _Hole_ mu dengan _sextoys_ koleksiku." Sehun tersenyum nakal.

"Tidak dirumahku atau dirumahmu, kenapa otakmu mesum sekali?!" Jongin mencubit gemas puting Sehun lalu menariknya kasar, menghasilkan pekikan sakit dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Sial! Kenapa kau menarik putingku?!" Sehun mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Kau sering menarik putingku, aku tidak marah." Ucap Jongin polos.

"Ah! Ini sakit! Putingmu dan putingku berbeda!"

"Bagian mananya berbeda?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Dada mu tak seperti dadaku."

"Dadaku memang seperti apa?"

"Dada mu rata." Ucap Sehun singkat tanpa peduli Jongin yang mendengarnya melotot horror.

Sehun mengusap-usap dadanya pelan demi menghilangkan rasa sakit, sungguh Jongin kalau sekalinya mencubit pasti sakit nya melebihi apapun.

Lama terdiam, Sehun merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa suara Jongin tidak keluar-keluar?

"Jong-" ucapan Sehun terpotong setelah melihat Jongin yanh sedang menatap dirinya dengan wajah menahan tangis dan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau kenapa?!" Ucap Sehun agak panik.

"Kau bilang dada ku rata." Ucap Jongin lirih sambil menahan tangis.

"Memang iya!" Ucap Sehun panik, Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Sehun seketika meneteskan airmatanya. "Kenapa mata mu mengeluarkan airmata?!"

"Karena aku sedih dan aku menangis!" Ucap Jongin ketus, kedua tangannya mencoba menghapus airmata yang keluar dari mata nya tanpa henti.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?! Hey! Sudah Jong, kau ini cengeng sekali!" Sehun mendekat kearah Jongin dan membawa Jongin kedalam rengkuhan nya, menenggelamkan wajah Jongin yang penuh airmata ke dada telanjangnya. "Cup,cup,cup... Sudah-sudah jangan menangis."

"Kau mengatakan dadaku rata, bodoh! Sialan! Kau tiduri aku, menarik mencubit dan menggigit-gigit puting ku dengan tangan dan lidah serta mulut sialan mu itu! Sekarang kau mengatai nya rata! Huks...Hukss!" Jongin menangis, suara nya teredam.

"Dada mu memang rata, Jong." Sehun mengusap-usap punggung Jongin lembut, mencoba menenangkan. "Kau memang _Uke,_ posisi mu dibawah dan dimasuki. Tapi, kau tetap laki-laki. Jadi, wajar kalau dadamu rata."

"Tapi, aku sering mendengar mu mengatakan dada Minseok Montok!" Jongin berucap kesal,mencubit-cubit _ABS_ Sehun gemas.

"Berhenti mencubit _ABS_ ku!" Pekik Sehun. "Itu karena dia gendut! Kau mau kubilang gendut! Kau kubilang tembam saja sewot!" Sehun melepaskan rengkuhan nya pada Jongin, lalu mendongkak kan kepala Jongin agar menatapnya. Mata Jongin basah dan hidungnya sedikit memerah.

"Akan ku adukan pada Minseok kalau kau mengatainya gendut!" Ucap Jongin kesal dengan nada mengancam.

"Heh! Pantat besar!" Sehun menatap Jongin tajam.

"Persetan! Jangan menghina bokong indahku! Kalau buka karena bokong indahku! Penismu yang seperti _Monster_ itu mungkin sekarang sudah berkarat!" Jongin mendelik tajam,memberi jarak pada dirinya dan Sehun.

"Percaya diri! Aku masih bisa mencari lubang lain!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Yang masih perawan dan lebih ketat."

" _Ya!_ KAU BERANI YA?!" Jongin menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan telunjuk lentiknya. "Kau bilang _Hole_ ku adalah yang paling terketat diantara semua mantan-mantanmu! Penipu!"

"Masa bodo!"

"Kuhabisi kau!" Jongin medorong Sehun hingga laki-laki pucat itu terbaring telentang di ranjang, lalu Jongin menduduki perut berAbs milik Sehun. "Kuhancurkan penismu."

"Jangan macam-macam, Jong! Itu masadepan kita!"

"Apa yang kau maksud masa depan?! Kau pikir laki-laki yang memiliki penis cuma kau doang! Bila penismu hancur, aku cari _Seme_ lain yang memiliki Penis lebih besar dibandingkan punyamu."

"Tutup mulutmu! Dasar binal!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut binal?!" Jongin mencari-cari Penis Sehun masih sambil menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan tajam yang lucu. "Rasakan!" Jongin mencengkram Penis lemas Sehun kencang, seakan-akan ingin menggepenginya.

 ** _"_** ** _ARGGGHH!PENISKU! JANGAN!CUKUPHHH!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _RASAKAN!BIAR TAHU RASA KAU LAKI-LAKI MESUM!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _SUDAH!"_**

Dikamar Baekhyun...

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Kyungsoo mengelus surai Baekhyun yang berantakan.

"Tidak tahu."

"Jongin _Hyung_ sepertinya ganas."

"Bisa jadi, bisa kau lanjutkan pekerjaan mu?"

"Oh tentu sayang." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis menatap Baekhyun yang menungging _Sexy_ , memperlihatkan Bokong berisi serta _Hole_ merekah berwarna merah muda miliknya yang berkedut-kedut menunggu Lidah sang kekasih memanjakan nya lagi.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah _Hole_ Baekhyun, membaui lubang beraroma bunga sakura bercampur Sperma yang memabukkan. Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidah lihai nya, menjilati luaran _Hole_ tersebut dengan lembut mengikut sertakan gigi nya untuk menggigit lubang berkerut tersebut dengan gemas. Sesekali menghisapnya penuh nafsu, mengumpulkan liurnya didalam mulut dan mengeluarkan nya, lalu ditakan nya sebagai pelumas pengganti _Lube._

Baekhyun menikmati semua yang dilakukan Kekasih irit bicara nya itu dengan mata sayu dan wajah memerah menahan nafsu, dari semua gaya-gaya dan service yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada tubuhnya saat bercinta inilah yang paling disukai Baekhyun. Saat-saat Kyungsoo menjilati lubang indah nya, Baekhyun sangat suka.

Oh, kekasih nya ini memang paling jago.

TBC/END?

Hy, balik lagi ^^

Maaf-maaf yang gasuka SooBaek,tapi saya Shipper mereka. Walau saya tau gak banyak yg suka SooBaek ㅠㅠ.

Makasih yang udah review dari ch 1 sampe ch 2, aku bacanya senyum-senyum.

Sekali lagi makasih loh ^^, kalo ada yg bingung sama jalan ceritanya, silakan bertanya ^^.


End file.
